


Potter Family speaking Parseltongue [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fun, Gen, Parseltongue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Re-Claiming, Scandalizing Slytherins, Sound Effects, Trauma, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: But... do you know who also had a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside them and was speaking Parseltongue pretty regularly for a long period of time? Ginny. Ginny Weasley.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/08%20Potter%20Family%20Speaking%20Parsletongue.mp3) | 6:59 | 5.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/potter-family-speaking-parseltongue) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
